


Courtesy Drabble

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's idea of "courtesy to prisoners."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesy Drabble

Jack's idea of "courtesy to prisoners" was to provide a linen napkin with his swill and read aloud erotic poetry, pausing at the most salacious points to wink and grin at James, who crossed his arms and glared. But mostly, Jack left him alone. That evoked a painful irony the linen had not, awoke a lust the poetry had not, because James could hear Jack shouting orders and the snapping of the lines; the coital act of ship and sea with Sparrow as commander while James, Commodore of the Jamaican fleet, was chained where the ocean could not reach him.


End file.
